


Brother

by Anjelle



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anjelle/pseuds/Anjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco had plenty of siblings but, well, this one was... different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brother

Edward Newgate was a man with many sons. So when he learned he was going to get another sibling, Marco wasn't all that surprised. It didn't phase him, really. He  _was_ , of course, curious to meet the boy.

Marco worked most afternoons so he wasn't there to greet the kid during his arrival. He did get back home until late that night-well past midnight-so he was unable to glimpse him then, as well. It wasn't a big deal, he supposed; there was always the morning... except Thatch mentioned the kid worked the opening shift at a shop or something...

Releasing a heavy breath, he entered the main hall, stumbled into the living room and collapsed on the couch with a groan. He was sore and tired and /really/ needed a shower, but for the moment he couldn't bring himself to stand. Just a few moments of rest...

"Oi," called an unfamiliar voice. Marco's eyes blinked open to see a stranger hovering over him. "Move over."

It was then that the blond realized he was taking up the vast majority of the couch. Giving an affirmative grunt, he straightened and shifted over to the corner cushion, not even questioning what the stranger was doing in his house.

With a mumbled word of thanks the boy flopped down beside him, causing the couch to bounce slightly, and opened what looked in the darkness to be a liquor bottle, tipping his head back and chugging a good third of it before lowering it to take a breath, a satisfied hum leaving him as he turned to Marco and offered it.

"Want some?"

He blinked. "I'm... fine, yoi."

The boy shrugged and reached for the remote, turning on the television and flipping absently from channel to channel. Marco watched him with curious eyes. Once he pushed his exhaustion aside it wasn't hard to guess that this kid was the new brother he'd yet to meet. What he was doing up at 3am was up for debate, however.

The glow from the TV allowed him a look at his new sibling's features-dark waves of charcoal black, childish freckles along his cheeks and shoulders... and just why was he only in his boxers?

"Don't remember meeting you earlier," the boy stated, observing him with an interested glint in his eyes. "You break in?"

"What?" Marco blinked. "No, yoi. I was working."

"Ah. You're one of them, then?"

"First brother," he confirmed.

"Oldest?"

"No," he replied, "but first. You're Ace, yoi?"

The boy gave an incredulous look but it faded with a shake of his head and soon he was grinning. "Yeah. Portgas D. Ace. 'N you?"

"Marco," he supplied, smiling politely even as the boy kicked his feet onto the coffee table and reclined, gulping down more alcohol.

"'S a pleasure, I'm sure. Say... got anything stronger? This," he shook the bottle, the liquid inside swishing about, "is doing  _nothing_  for me."

Marco raised an eyebrow. "Are you even old enough to drink?"

"What do you think?"

"No, yoi."

"And you'd be right. But let's not sweat the details."

He had a feeling... that one was going to be a handful.


End file.
